


Hear You Say It

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Thea's Song [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: Prompted fic for @shannaraisles: Sooo, prompt time! I really like the idea of seeing Loghain and Thea attempting a "date night" in your modern 'verse - maybe they have differing ideas about what to do, and end up doing something completely different, like a random couples salsa evening. :)





	Hear You Say It

Friday nights, as a general rule, were fairly quiet at the Mac Tir house, regardless of whether they were in Denerim or Gwaren. It usually consisted of Loghain and Theadosia curled up together with a movie or a good book and a bottle of wine. It was a peaceful way to end what was almost always a hectic and chaotic work week, and to recharge before their weekend social obligations. Still, Loghain wondered…

“Theadosia?”

“Yes, love?” Her head was resting on his lap, and he had been idly playing with her hair as she read. Loghain tried to decide how he wanted to frame his question.

“Do you ever resent not going out more?” He asked carefully.

She blinked, confusion written in her storm blue eyes. “What do you mean? We go out all the time.”

“I don’t mean with Cat and Nate, or to The Hanged Man,” he replied. “I am just not certain we ever… damn it. I am not sure we ever dated properly. We skirted around the issue for months and then-”

“And then you had me pinned against the wall of my dressing room and I was having the best sex of my life,” she finished, a smile playing across her lips. “Trust me: I remember.”

“The best sex of your life up to that point,” he corrected, and she laughed. “I just worry that I am depriving you of having a social life simply because I am, well, who I am.”

Theadosia set her book aside and shifted so that she was sitting in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. “Darling, you are depriving me of absolutely nothing. We are both plenty social with the people we find acceptable which, granted, is a fairly short list, but that is through no fault of yours. I happen to love our evenings at home, and having you all to myself. That being said,” she shrugged, “If you had something in mind, I would not be opposed to going out.”

Loghain hesitated for a moment, then leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips.

“Why don’t you go put on that black lace dress I love so much.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him, but she was smiling as she slipped off his lap and went upstairs. 

The place he wanted to take her was not far, and yet it was not someplace they had ever given much thought to. It was on the second floor of an old brick building and, if you did not already know it was there, it would be easy to miss. A small, discrete sign on the front of the building listed the location simply as ‘Tabú.’

“Why does that name sound so familiar?” Theadosia frowned slightly as they ascended the stairs.

“The owner, Bella, was the recipient of one of Seawolf and Steed’s small business grants,” he reminded her. “From what I hear, the woman wanted to get the void out of Redcliffe and open a restaurant of her own. This was the result.”

“How in the world did you know that?”

Loghain shrugged. “I do occasionally speak to people, you know. Josephine mentioned it. She also mentioned that you used to be quite the dancer.”

“Josephine probably needs to be reminded that she works for me, not for-” Theadosia fell silent, her eyes widening slightly as she took in the room. A bar lined the left wall, and intimate booths the others, but the middle of the room was taken up by a dance floor. Light came from candles and soft, subtle lamps placed at aesthetically appropriate points, but the music that flowed from the speakers was lively and spoke of fire and passion and heat. Loghain stood behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“She also many have pointed out that is has been years since you went out dancing, and that you used to love it.”

He could hear rather than see the smile in her voice when she answered. “It has been many years, my love. I stopped going even before I met you.”

“Are you saying you’ve forgotten how?”

“Absolutely not,” she replied with a huff. “I just may need a drink first. Or two.”

Loghain shook his head with a small smile, then placed their order with the woman behind the bar before slipping into a booth with Theadosia, who was watching the couples on the floor intently. She nestled up close to him, her head against his shoulder. When their drinks arrived, she took a long sip and exhaled slowly.

“Think you can pick up the steps?”

He nodded, then stepped out of the booth and offered her his hand. She took it, and he pulled her easily into his arms. They found the beat of the music, and their movements followed. Theadosia had not given herself enough credit: her body seemed made for this sort of dance, all curves and sensuality and lightning. They fit so well together, responding to each other’s cues and touches by instinct as much as by skill.

“Oh, you son of a bitch…” she laughed under her breath as he guided her through a sharp turn and let her fall back against his arm, arching her back before snapping back up. “Exactly how long have you known how to dance and not told me?”

“We’ve danced before,” he protested. “What about all those insufferable formal events Anora makes us show up for?”

“Where we rotate in circles and maybe throw in the occasional waltz step while trying not to sneak away?” She retorted, her hips doing utterly distracting things beneath his hands. “Try again.”

Loghain pulled her close as the song ended. “So I take it we will need to do this more often.”

“You’re damned right,” she murmured, pressing her body against his. “For the moment, however, I think we should probably go home.”

“Tired of this already?” He taunted her gently, his hand gently cupping the back of her neck and his thumb stroking the curve of it as she gave a soft moan.

“Hardly. But it is either that or you end up fucking me against the bathroom wall and you know that is hard on my back.” She looked up at him, eyes sparking with promises. “Damn it, I love you Loghain, and I need you. Now. And I think you knew _exactly_ what I meant.”

“Of course I did, Sweetheart,” he leaned down so that he could whisper against her ear.

“I just wanted to hear you say it.”


End file.
